


In The Rain

by jamaillith



Category: Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamaillith/pseuds/jamaillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for round #3 of Porn Battle. 'Logan/Remy/Ororo - in the rain'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

'Should've tried this a long time ago.' 

The words buzz against the wet skin at the nape of her neck, sending a thrill down her spine. Strong, smooth hands slide over her naked hips, then up her sides until they cup her breasts. She tilts her head back and his mouth finds hers, kissing her rough and hard, all tongue and teeth and the taste of whiskey on his breath. He groans against her lips and moves his erection against her buttocks. 

'Don't go startin' without me, mon ami,' Remy says, dropping his jeans onto the dark wet grass.

Ororo pulls herself away from the kiss and looks over at him, her eyes heavy-lidded. Logan growls against her shoulder, his hands moving slowly over her breasts because they have all the time in the world, out here in the thunderous summer rain that comes down almost hard enough to bruise. 

She holds her hand out to Remy, beckoning, and he moves forward to meet it, brushing his fingertips over the inside of the wrist before bringing her palm to his lips. He meets her gaze and holds it as he presses his mouth to her life-line, kissing it deeply, languorously, his tongue lapping against the sensitive nerve-endings. Ororo pulls in a shaking breath at the feel of it and reaches back with her other hand, pushing her fingers into Logan's hair because she thinks she will fall to the ground if she does not. The strength has fled from her legs; she is a thing of air and pleasure, as delicate as a seed-pod and as filled with possibility.

The noise of the summer storm rolls overhead. The rain intensifies, and Remy takes it as a cue. Releasing her hand, he steps forward as if they were at a dance and she his partner. He runs the backs of his fingers down the side of her face before he kisses her, and she is almost lost in his eyes, the intensity of them. 

The kiss is long and sweet. He tastes faintly of cloves, and is gone too soon. He pulls away and looks beyond her, at the man with his arms around her waist. Something silent she doesn't quite understand passes between them, and then Remy is leaning past her to kiss Logan, pressing himself to her as he does so. Their breathing is hot and close to her ear, but she doesn't mind. Remy's hands move up and down her body as he kisses Logan, and she can feel him beginning to rock against her. 

With a gentle palm flat to his chest, she separates them. Remy pulls away, his breathing quick. Logan makes an animal noise of protest behind her, his panting breath scalding hot against the side of her head. 

'Like this,' she says, and with a brush of her fingertips guides Remy's hand to her leg, raising it as she does so. Remy understands at once, and his fingers are firm and strong beneath her thigh as he lifts her up. He lowers his head as he enters her, and Ororo sees the raindrops beaded on his eyelashes like dew. 

She lets out a breath when he is fully housed within her, and loosens her grip on his shoulder. Logan presses himself against her from behind and she tilts her head back again, her mouth meeting his in silent aquiensnce. His hand slips over the curve of her buttocks and between them. Ororo gasps a little when he pushes first one, then two fingers into her hole and Remy groans against her neck. She begins to move, she can't help herself, suspended between Remy's cock and Logan's fingers. Remy moves with her and she can feel his heart thudding against her chest. His talented hands dance over her sides, her thighs, sliding over her rain-slick skin. 

A brief moment of emptiness as Logan removes his fingers and then he's pushing into her, grunting in her ear. Ororo makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a moan, and begins moving again. It's difficult, at first, to keep the rhythm, but then something clicks and Remy and Logan begin to thrust in time and Ororo's rolling her hips to keep up, it'll ache in the morning but she doesn't care, she is lost in the feeling, the pure white intensity of it. 

Remy's mouth is pressed against the place where her neck meets her shoulder; she can feel Logan's breath, hot on the back of her head. He moves a hand to her waist and Remy runs his palm blindly up her side until he meets it, threading his fingers through the other man's in a lover's grip as they rock together in the eye of the storm. 

Ororo throws her head back and closes her eyes against the rain and the waves of pleasure that are rolling up from inside her. Lightning cracks the sky above them; the thunder rolls and grumbles in the dark until it drowns out even the cries of the weather-goddess as she comes, hard and shuddering, between the two men. Remy utters a name she doesn't hear and presses against her so for a moment she can't breathe, and then falls away. Logan grips her shoulder with one hand so hard she bruises and howls out his orgasm, but she can barely hear him over the roar of the rain.


End file.
